


Newtmas《The Way You Like In My Memory 》

by ReginaW



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW
Summary: Hi, this is Regina! I’m not from English speaking country so there might be some grammar mistakes, sorry about that:) Hope you enjoy reading this little article! Thanks!





	Newtmas《The Way You Like In My Memory 》

Dear Newt：  
I don’t know whether you can recieve this, but if you’re reading this, then I’m coming for you in a matter of time. I told you we are going to be with each other eventually.

It took me like decades to finally write you back. It’s been hard for me really. I couldn’t endure a life without you, my eager to be with you is literally killing me.But I have to. There were people who needed a leader, a world waited to be fixed, and there’s us, my love,our precious memories. I don’t think god’s real,otherwise he should have heard me when I held your body in my arm,prayed for your survival. He should have heard my desperating growl. He should have heard.

I've always wanted to ask,have you ever doubted me? About anything? You said you would follow me where ever I go, but we both know that you are a better leader, way better than me. You have been by my side since the Glade,it was like nothing could keep us apart. Not even death. But I screwed up, I failed you. I didn’t fufill my promise to you, I couldn’t save you.

I remember I told you dozens of times that I wanted a time travle necklace like the girl’s in that book you read to me. If I could go back in time, I would definitely kept you away from going into that damn city with me. Nothing is more important than you. Losing you is like losing the whole picture of my future, every night when I close my eyes, I hear you whisper. Please Tommy, please. Over and over again. I can resite the whole letter you wrote to me, I want to print every single word on my soul, so that your spirit can be with me forever.

My one true love, I’m coming to find you, where ever you are. I’ll not let you go, not again,not ever.


End file.
